


Back to you

by Serrath_Maya



Category: Paper Towns - John Green
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Burns, Love, Multi, Pansexual Character, Personal Growth, Redemption, Sexuality Crisis, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrath_Maya/pseuds/Serrath_Maya
Summary: ¿Cuándo no encajas en un mundo habitual? cuando abres los ojos y pierdes lo que siempre te mantuvo en el suelo? ¿Cuándo sientes que no puedes encajar? ... ¿Vale la pena intentar algo?Esta es la historia de Clair y cómo se convirtió en una de las mujeres más fuertes que jamás haya conocido.Ella me inspiró y día a día me hace más fuerte.Hola extraño, siempre me encantó escribir pero nunca tuve la voluntad de compartirlo, bueno, aquí está, es mi primer trabajo y trataré de publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o cada fin de semana, depende de cómo vaya el trabajo.Por favor, no seas duro conmigo, solo soy una persona tímida que intenta salir de la zona de confort.Por favor deja tus comentarios sobre lo que piensas y si te gusta.También los Kudos son geniales.cuídate y mantente a salvo.Este trabajo se inspiró en las ciudades de papel de John Green, pero es independiente.Con amor Serrath.





	Back to you

La historia de es desde el punto de vista de Clair , ella nació en latinoamérica pero se va a explorar el mundo y ahí es donde encuentra amor, tristeza, pasión y tranquilidad. 

La aventura para clair comenzó cuando ella tenía 17 años, sus padres se las habían arreglado para conseguirle un viaje a Estados unidos como regalo de cumpleaños, clair por su parte estaba muy entusiasmada por por fin ver que había más allá de esa zona que conocía.   
El viaje aunque era pequeño, tenía prometedores destinos y a decir verdad era un pequeño sueño hecho realidad.   
Cuando clair subió al avión sola, sintió como los cordones que la ataban a una sola etiqueta se rompían, se podía ver a sí misma más libre , como si entrara a una puerta brillante.   
El primer viaje fue increíble, conoció muchas personas de muchos países , hizo amistades con familias que al mismo tiempo se encariñaron con ella y la acogieron como la hija que jamás tuvieron, pero ese solo fue el primer viaje de muchos.   
Después de ese primer viaje la vista de clair era totalmente diferente, ella soñaba cosas que no la hacían encajar en el mundo al que ella ¨pertenecía¨ , cada vez que ella hablaba de uno de sus viajes la gente a su alrededor le decía que dejara de soñar y que fuera realista, que fuera seria y comenzará a tratar de encajar como todos los demás, que no era normal cegarse tanto con sueños que no podían ser alcanzados.   
Pero Clair siempre fue mala encajando, siempre le habían dado el nombre de rara, loca, niño vestida de niña y tonta por creer que podría salir de su lugar al que debía pertenecer.   
Clair sufrió mucho por muchos años pero siempre que estaba en su momento más bajo, sus padres siempre apoyaron todos sus sueños, no importaba que tan pequeños o grandes fueran.   
La niñez de Clair fue increíble, tenía amigos , tenía amor y mucho cariño fuera de donde fuera, ella tenía este carácter que la hacía brillar con una sonrisa que te hacía creer que todo estaba bien y ella es una líder natural, siempre tomando decisiones, siempre siendo curiosa y cuestionando todo a su alrededor.   
Ella nunca fue una chica delicada, de hecho su aroma es algo así como lavanda, cítricos y tierra mojada una combinación única para alguien tan especial, era normal que la encontrarás sentada en la rama de un árbol y que te dijera que encontró un nido de aves, te miraba con chispas en sus ojos y una sonrisa que te quitaba la preocupación.  
A los 6 años se mudo de una gran ciudad a una ciudad más pequeña , sus padres de Clair se habían enamorado jóvenes y ella era el producto de un amor tan puro como el de ellos, al buscar mejores oportunidades y un lugar más sano para su hija terminaron en una pequeña ciudad que prometía crecer en oportunidades, cuando Clair salió a explorar por primera ves su nuevo hogar sintió como si alguien la estuviera espiando, es normal pensar que ella tuviera un 6to sentido, cuando encontró la raíz de esa inquietud desde una pequeña ventana encontró unos ojos curiosos estudiándola, claro ella se acerco sin dudarlo, ahí un pequeño niño la estaba observando , ojos grandes, cabello negro , de compleción delgada, le hablo con una vocecita que daba ternura.   
¿Quieres jugar ? - le preguntó el pequeño niño.   
Clair solo sonrió y le mostró la pelota a la pequeña ventana donde el niño se asomaba   
No puedo salir, mi mamá me dijo que tenía que esperarla hasta que regresara.-   
Bueno, entonces si quieres podemos jugar, yo desde este lado y tú desde ahí-   
El pequeño niño entusiasmado le enseñó carritos y le explico todas las partes que los hacen súper rápidos, también le explicó todos los poderes de cada uno. Clair se quedó pensando y de repente echó a correr de vuelta a su casa, cambió la pelota por un par de cochecitos que sus tíos le había regalado, su madre la miró pero como son las mamás ella se dio cuenta que su hija estaba feliz y que había encontrado a alguien con quien jugar.   
Clair salió volando a jugar con el niño, esa fue la forma en que descubrió a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el pequeño Marcos tenía 4 años y sus papás venían de un pequeño pueblito aledaño a la pequeña ciudad, claro ellos tenían que trabajar todo el día por lo que Marcos se quedaba casi todo el día solo en su casa, pero Claro nunca lo dejó solo desde ese día, se volvieron tan cercanos que podían mantener conversaciones tan solo con la mirada, llegó tanta la confianza entre sus padres que era normal encontrar a claire en su casa por horas y horas o al revés, encontrar a Marcos horas en casa del otro, así crecieron y en un par de parpadeos ellos ya habían llegado a la pubertad.   
Con la hiperactividad de Clair, su madre siempre busco como enfocar su energía, entró a estudios de música, baile, artes marciales , gimnasia, ballet , soccer , etc.   
A los 12 años Clair se enfermó, no podía sentir dolor o si estaba dedicado tiempo en el sol se desmayaba de la nada, sus padres la llevaron al medico pero nadie podía decir que estaba mal con ella, por lo que les recomendaron llevarla a un neurólogo y ahí fue donde les dijeron que ella podría tener una enfermedad que no permite la conexión correcta de sus neuronas y que no había tratamiento para ese caso, podría suceder que en algún momento también sus órganos dejarán de funcionar a menos que intentarán un tratamiento experimental pero también para que ella se pusiera mejor, debía de dejar de hacer todas las actividades que hacía, Clair amaba por sobre todas las cosas el soccer y tenia becas que la querían para desarrollar su talento.   
Bueno sus padres decidieron tomar el tratamiento experimental y mantener en espera todas las actividades extra.   
Desde los 12 hasta los 14 Clair siguió el tratamiento , Marcos siempre acompañándola y haciéndola reír durante ese tiempo, -a final de cuentas para eso son los mejores amigos no?- siempre le decía Marcos.   
Después de los 14 Clair termino el tratamiento y le dieron luz verde para volver a su vida normal, durante esos dos años Clair había estado 80% de su tiempo dormida, ella se sentía inmensamente dolida porque para ella fueron dos años que perdió de su vida y que jamás volverán y cada vez que visitaba el hospital conoce a alguien que no tenía tanta suerte como ella y vio la muerte pasar varias veces a otros chicos que conocía y siempre que conocía a alguien interesante ahí, era el siguiente en partir, por lo que formó la teoría de que las personas que valen la pena en este mundo solo son flashazos de esperanza para los que no son tan puros. ¨  
Cuando Clair recibió la noticia de que por primera vez saldría y viajaría fuera del país, corrió a contarle a Marcos, era de noche y era septiembre, aún faltaban 8 meses para el esperado viaje pero ella quería contarle.   
¨ toc toc toc , cling cling ̈ Clair tocó con emoción la puerta de la casa de su amigo.  
Para su sorpresa quien salió fue el papá de Marcos, eso ya era demasiado raro, pero clair mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio al señor.   
Buenas noches señor, está Marcos, tengo algo super importante que decirle -   
Buenas noches Clair , Marcos no está bien- El señor contestó con una voz de alguien que había sido completamente derrotado, raro en él porque él era un señor que no le gustaba demostrar debilidad alguna y siempre fue muy duro con Marcos, muy estricto pero siempre justo.   
Oh ok … está enfermo, tiene fiebre ? Gripe? Puedo traer algo para que se sienta mejor? - Clair preguntó con una voz neutra, tratando de leer en ambiente pero también tratando de capturar qué es lo que estaba mal. Cuando claire dejó de hablar el señor rompió en lágrimas… Clair se quedó sin palabras y un viento frío recorrió su cuerpo, sus pupilas se dilataron esperando por la incertidumbre de un miedo que jamás había conocido.   
No Clair… Marcos ... .Marcos (sollozo)... el… tiene cáncer.-   
Clair nunca se había enfrentado a ese nombre, claro que lo había leído y también había visto documentales en discovery sobre casos sobre eso pero nunca se puso a pensar que podría ser.


End file.
